Primp and Blue Polish
by Liria Nai
Summary: Response to Lady Diablo's Sex!Kink Challenge. This Halloween dumbledore decided to have a costume ball. And Harry's a little stuck on what to go as, until he spots a bottle of bright blue toenail polish. This is SLASH, Harry/Draco. N other minor pairings.


In Response to Lady Diablos sex!kink challenge on AFF.

u. Bright blue toenail polish.

  
Primp and Blue Polish 

'Oh come on Hermione.' Harry begged 'Surely you have an idea?'

Hermione allowed herself a small smirk, she didn't get many boys begging her to do something, unless it was to allow them to copy her homework.

'Sorry Harry but I don't. It's hard enough trying to figure out my own costume, let alone yours.'

Harry looked put out for a minute before sighing. 'Damn Dumbledore. It's all his fault.'

'Harry it's not his fault that you aren't creative enough to come up with your own costume.'

Harry scowled.

'What are you going as then?' Her smile was secretive, she cast a glance towards the box she'd dropped on the end of his bed.

'Wouldn't you like to know?'

'I bloody would yes. Halloween is in less than a week Hermione. Even Ron's sorted out his costume. He and Seamus are going as dead Quidditch players. If it weren't a boyfriend and boyfriend thing I'd be tempted to join in!'

'Dead Quidditch players? That's so tacky. Let me guess, they're wearing ripped Gryffindor robes and are slathering strawberry syrup all over their faces.'

'Got it in one. But I think the syrups meant for after the party.'

Hermione chuckled. 'Well it's about time Ron got a clue. He's been following me around for far too long.'

'Who are you going with then?'

'Never you mind.' She said turning to get the make-up bag she'd also brought with her. She began sorting through it, throwing out random bottles and powders.

Harry leaned back against the bedpost, not bothering to watch her. The cause of Hermione's sudden fascination with make-up no longer interested him. He just saw it as one of the many mysteries in the life of a seventh year student after Voldemort's downfall.

If he looked too closely into the new behaviours of his mates he'd likely go round the twist. What with Hermione preening in front of a mirror more often than Malfoy.

Then Seamus and Ron just had to declare their undying love for each other in the Great Hall over breakfast. Then snogged so forcefully that they caused _poor_ Professor Snape to choke on his morning bagel and have to be 'rescued' by a grinning Remus Lupin. Who took great delight in standing behind Snape and doing some short, sharp thrusts into the man's stomach.

To say Snape was less than impressed with the Muggle Heimlich manoeuvre would be a glaringly snarky understatement.

He didn't like the attempt at Mouth-to-Mouth either!

And if some students now thought Lupin was suicidal and had taken to following him around with healing charms ready to fly at a moments notice, then that was all perfectly normal.

Hogwarts had gotten pretty scary since Harry had killed the Dark Lord. Everyone was in high spirits. The Fat Lady and her friend Violet appeared to be constantly pissed nowadays and were often passed out on the floor of the Fat Lady's portrait which seemed to open itself up for just about anyone. Some of the other portraits weren't much better; this new behaviour had led to many inter-house prank wars, the scars of which could still be seen today.

There were some very notable incidents. Like the Ravenclaw Quidditch team waking up and sprouting bright yellow wings and having to forfeit the match against Hufflepuff. Or their retaliation against the Hufflepuffs, resulting in the shy and timid badgers chasing various Slytherins all over the school begging them for their sexual favours.

To say quite a few Hufflepuffs ended up in the hospital wing that week was an understatement. Most of Ravenclaw were sent there also, as well as some of the older Gryffindors who thought they'd try and get in on the act. Surprisingly the Slytherin's remained unscathed, being naturally very good at running and hiding.

Some other things had been less obviously extrovert but slightly more worrying.

Justin Finch Fletchley was seen walking to Professor McGonagall's office close to curfew with a dreamy, sappy look on his face that just spoke of bewitchment. To this day he refused to say what he had seen, or what had happened to him after he'd gone there and no doubt made a fool out of himself, but whenever her name was mentioned he would always wince and blush.

Some of the students were nearly scarred for life when Professor Snape took exception to having all his robes turned a bright fluorescent pink and started hexing anything that moved, even Dumbledore disappeared for a few hours that day.

Snape was later seen laughing uncontrollably and clutching his sides while Lupin who couldn't seem to stop himself from singing 'I feel pretty' at the top of his lungs waltzed around the Entrance Hall with Moaning Myrtle.

Some people even said Snape had been the one to cast that particular prank. That thought made Harry shudder. Thoughts of Snape were bad enough without the added worry of his teacher using him as a possible prank target.

But the day that Draco Malfoy came running into the Great Hall with Weasley red hair shrieking that he was Ginny Weasley's long lost twin sister had to be the one that stuck out in everybody's memory.

And if that weren't bad enough, Crabbe and Goyle then dropping to their knees before him and singing in squeaky Professor Flitwick voices (courtesy of the Ravenclaws)…_'You are so beautiful…to me! Can't you see…_ just about had everybody running for the hills, Snape bowling first years over to get there first.

Everyone was quite relieved when Malfoy began firing off hexes. Even for a Malfoy with red hair that was perfectly normal.

And that was another odd thing.

Malfoy had been acting really weird as of late, constantly looking over his shoulders for pranks and jumping at shadows aside.

Harry had taken to watching him closely to see what the Slytherin would do next, especially since he was the one usually on the receiving end. He was expecting the Slytherin to start handing out Chocolate Frogs to First years any day now and no doubt help the Muggleborns catch them with butterfly nets.

The first odd thing that Malfoy had done was keep the damnably bright Weasley hair!  
Since that was so out of character for him, Malfoy's housemates had checked him into the hospital wing. After Madam Pomfrey had pronounced him fit and therefore healthy he returned to the school. When asked he would just say he was sick of the smell of peroxide! For about an hour the whole school had buzzed with the knowledge that Draco Malfoy wasn't a natural blonde.

Harry though knew that wasn't true, after the last Quiditch match Gryffindor and Slytherin had been forced to share shower space, due to a very un-funny prank by Peeves. The sight of all those spiders had given Ron nightmares for weeks. Anyway Malfoy was definitely blonde all over! And I mean all over!

That of course meant that there were some very unhappy people running about the school.

Back in First year some students had placed a bet that Malfoy bleached or dyed his hair. They'd thought they were in the money, but after the shower story was leaked…well, it was quite funny seeing all those faces fall as if in slow motion. The ones who'd bet Malfoy was a natural blonde were now rolling in galleons. Ron went into a sulk for weeks afterwards; he hadn't been one of the lucky ones.

Anyway after Malfoy's radical change of appearance the boy had seemed to mellow out a bit. Personally Harry thought he was still channelling the 'I'm Ginny Weasley's long lost twin sister' mentality. Why else would Malfoy suddenly start touching _his_ arse and keep trying to drag _him_ into closets?

If Harry hadn't known about the magical methods in place preventing drug use in the school he'd have sworn Malfoy had taken one too many magic mushrooms.

His behaviour became so obvious that people often remarked how strange it was that the Slytherin Prince had started acting more like a drunk and clingy Hufflepuff.

But as quickly as these changes appeared they also disappeared. Malfoy's strange moods vanished along with the Weasley hair and he became more surly and antagonistic than ever.

Especially to Harry.

Luna Lovegood who had been walking past after one particularly loud argument had commented in that dreamy voice of hers…'I bet he's annoyed it didn't work.'

When no amount of wheedling or threats forced the answer out of her, Harry was forced to conclude that that had been another one of Luna's random nonsensical moments. And not one of the moments in which she was particularly insightful.

Apart from Malfoy staring at him more often and picking more fights and Ron going around pretending to cough 'Pigtails', things between them went relatively back to normal.

Malfoy argued, Harry argued back, things were as they should be.

Then Dumbledore had announced this damn party and Harry was fielding requests to be his date left, right and centre. And the one person, the one damnable person who he might…might, have wanted to ask him out, didn't!

Bloody Malfoy and his sexy blonde hair. Somewhere amidst all those inappropriate touches Harry had fallen and fallen hard. Damn Slytherins, damn Malfoys.

Then again what was stopping him from asking Malfoy out himself?

Simple really, fear of rejection!

He sighed loudly startling Hermione from her attempt at un-sticking a mascara brush. She gave up and threw it on the 'junk' pile.

'Ask him out Harry.' She said dabbing a bit of lipstick on her hand to check the colour.

'What if he says no?'

Hermione smiled. 'He won't say no. He's more likely to jump up and down squealing like a girl.' She looked up at him then. 'You really are dense Harry. I'd always thought you were better than Ron. But he's definitely not as oblivious as you are; even he's noticed what's going on.'

'Noticed what?'

Hermione gave a little exasperated sigh before capping the lipstick, shoving the rest of the pile to the side with her foot and crawling over to sit next to Harry.

'Harry have you never heard someone say that if a boy pulls a girls pigtails or pushes her over in the playground then they'll end up together for a very long time?'

'No.'

'Well it's very well known and it definitely applies to you and Malfoy.'

Harry snorted. 'So you're saying that all the fighting me and Malfoy have done over the years is a way of relieving sexual tension?'

'Well maybe not the first couple of years.' Hermione grudgingly admitted. 'I'd say that was more of a crush, but the later years definitely.'

Harry thought for a moment. 'Ok so if I ask him out and he says yes then that still leaves me with the problem of a costume.' He said giving her his best puppy dog look. Which she was so used to that she didn't even bat an eyelash.

'Sorry Harry but I still can't help you. Only you know the limits of what you can and can't wear. So I'm not going to sit here and have suggestion after suggestion shot down. It'll come to you. I just hope you have enough time to sort it out before the party.'

Harry thought for a bit while he listened to her sorting through the mountain of make-up she seemed to have collected over the last year. His eyes strayed to a half full bottle of nail polish. He picked it up and looked at the colour. It was bright blue. The colour of a peacock's feather, it even had that same iridescent shine and everything. The label referred to it as electric blue, but Harry just shook his head. He'd never understand girls, how could blue be electric? Surely it should be electric yellow or some other colour.

Harry smirked. So Hermione thought he had no imagination did she. He chuckled evilly which caused Hermione to glance at him in surprise.

'Can I have this?' he asked holding up the bottle but keeping the colour covered. He'd taken it off the 'junk' pile, so he didn't think she'd have any objections.

She grinned. 'You have an idea?'

'I do.'

'Then by all means take it. I can't wait to see what you come up with.'

He smiled and kissed her on the cheek. She gave him a bottle of nail polish remover; those toe separator thingies and a few cotton buds 'to practice with'.

Luckily tomorrow was a Hogsmeade weekend, so he'd be able to get some of the other things he needed from there. If he caught McGonagall before she went down to breakfast in the morning, he might be able to get permission to go to Diagon Alley. Surely the reputation of being the saviour of the Wizarding World would stretch far enough for a little unsupervised visit to the shops.

Casting a glance at the empty room and ignoring Hermione's mischievous grin, he removed his socks and sighed. He couldn't believe what he was about to do! Oh hell who cared, he had a costume idea, enough confidence to ask Malfoy to be his date. Voldemort was dead and he could finally enjoy himself. What did the rest of it matter?

After finally getting all of his toes into the little grips of the separator, he unscrewed the bottle and smiled at the colour. That was definitely a bright peacock blue.

The next morning Harry Potter woke up and after rubbing his eyes with his hand stared at the weird sight before him.

_Bloody hell was I drunk? _

Nope, there's no hangover. I was definitely sober. He sighed to himself. 

He'd just have to keep his hand hidden that was all. There was no way he was taking off the polish, it had taken him way too many tries to get it on right in the first place. The toes had been much easier. He had a quick shower, threw his clothes on and ran out to catch Professor McGonagall.

He was sitting in The Three Broomsticks later that day sipping at his Butterbeer. The day hadn't gone too badly. McGonagall had only stared at his nail polish for a few moments before distractedly agreeing to his requests. All in all he thought the nail polish was quite lucky, she hadn't been in a good mood when he'd caught up with her but she definitely was afterwards.

And once he reached the Great Hall it was to find Draco Malfoy alone at the Slytherin table and no other student or teacher in sight.

He'd marched straight up to the Slytherin table with more confidence than he thought possible, all thanks to Hermione's words last night. Only for it to be shot down by Draco's first words.

'Potter are _you_ wearing nail polish?'

Harry looked down, unsure what to say.

'Er yeh…It's for my costume.'

Malfoy just looked at him for a moment before nodding.

'Er Malfoy, I mean Draco, I was wondering…'

'Yes Potter?' Malfoy prodded when it didn't seem like the other boy was going to finish.

'Would you like to come to the Halloween Party with me?'

The shock on Malfoy's face would have been priceless if Harry wasn't eagerly awaiting his answer. He thought he saw a flash of emotion in Malfoy's eyes before the cool mask fell back into place.

'Very well Pott…Harry. I would love to go to the party with you.' Draco said formally.

Harry smiled and sipped his Butterbeer, absently patting his bags. There was one each from Madam Malkin's and the Apothecary. There were also a couple of bags from some Muggle stores.

The only thing he had left to do was sneak it all back into his dorm and ask a favour of Hermione.

The news that Harry Potter was going to the party with Draco Malfoy went round the school quicker than he thought possible, if the sight of Snape and Trelawney walking around arm in arm, each with their own bottles of fire-whiskey was anything to go by.

A few people came up and asked him if he'd lost his mind. Others congratulated him on finally seeing the light and said they'd known it all along. Ron shook his head, said it was inevitable and went off to snog Seamus. Hermione just said 'I told you so'.

The last few days before the party passed relatively quickly for Harry. Every so often he and Draco would pause to chat and students would gather around them as though waiting for a show, but they just talked about random things and found out they had quite a bit in common. The only subject Draco kept straying back to was the issue of their costumes.

Draco wasn't bothered about matching him in theme or anything, he said he wanted to be surprised like everybody else. But there was no way his costume wouldn't be colour co-ordinated with Harry's. This caused a few problems as that particular shade of blue definitely wasn't Draco's colour.

Draco eventually showed him a light blue fabric and a darker sea blue fabric, they went together perfectly and also matched Harry's rather colourful outfit. So about two day's before the party, everything was sorted and Harry was finally able to make a start on his own costume

The day of the party was met with a general sense of excitement and apprehension, half of the students were tensed ready for the inevitable prank that somebody must have on the go. Everyone else was fretting over one thing or another. If it wasn't their dates it was their hair, if it wasn't the hair it was the costumes. Some of them had turned out pretty well, others had been a complete disaster. Professor McGonagall had lost count of the number of crying first years whose costumes she'd had to alter.

One of the few people who weren't worried was Harry Potter. He had just gotten out of a steaming shower, under which he had probably spent an hour. Using charms to scour his body and remove any and all unwanted hair and to buff the skin until it shined. He had then used further spells to hydrate and soften his skin, removing the dead, making his body feel smooth like silk. He'd washed his hair with that Sleekeazy's potion that Hermione favoured. And if he didn't feel enough like a girl he'd also moisturised.

Wearing nothing bar a pair of sleeping pants he downed a hair lengthening potion and watched in the mirror until it reached just below his shoulders before stopping it with a charm. He then went to find Hermione, who gave it a quick trim and style. After casting a couple of drying charms he went back to his dorm, closed the curtains to keep the rest of his preparations private from the other boys and finished getting ready.

He cast a few charms, including a colour change charm on his hair, touched up his nail polish and got dressed.

The last thing he did was down an eye correction potion. It would only last the night, if he wanted a more permanent correction he'd have to make an appointment as St Mungo's.

He had a few minutes to spare before he needed to go down to the Entrance Hall. He took a moment to consider what he was doing. Could he really go down there like this?

After imagining some of the reactions he was likely to get, he grinned. He could definitely go down there like this.

Since the party included the younger years Harry had decided to wear a normal robe over his costume until the younger years were forced to leave at ten. He pulled his curtains back and stepped out, Ron and Seamus whistled, Neville's mouth dropped open and Dean stared.

'You look like a girl!' Dean exclaimed, flicking some of his black, purple and green hair out of his eyes.

Harry grinned. 'That's the idea.'

The boys made it down to the Entrance Hall, Harry with a few wolf whistle and ogles in his wake.

The students waiting in the Entrance Hall all looked up at the loud commotion the Gryffindors were making. Quite a few jaws dropped.

Draco Malfoy was speechless. There stood his date, Harry Potter, wearing a blue green dress robe. A girls dress robe at that! The smooth hairless legs that were revealed every so often in its split ended in matching high heeled platforms with that oh so enticing nail polish twinkling brightly. His skin was even more golden than it had always been before and was surely sprinkled with glitter.

His hair had been lengthened and was a mass of curls and waves. Highlights of matching blue laced his hair. The style made his face look different, slightly more feminine but still masculine. High cheekbones powdered lightly with blush, long lashes framing bright emerald eyes, no longer hid by ugly old glasses. And a natural gloss on those oh so kissable lips.

Harry was watching him from the last step, smiling slightly. With one of his own Draco stepped forward and held out his hand.

'May I escort you my Lady?'

Harry's smile was glowing as he joined their hands. 'Thank you kind sir.' Harry said coyly then promptly burst out laughing.

Draco smiled before taking hold of Harry's head and crashing their lips together. Harry responded immediately, opening his mouth and allowing Draco in. The wolf whistles and cat calls were expected but Draco pulling away was not.  
Draco lent forward his forehead touching Harry's.

'You look absolutely delicious and I'm afraid that if I hadn't have stopped the kiss we'd never have gotten to the party.' Draco whispered huskily.

Harry smirked his own breath beginning to calm. 'Well I hope you intend to finish what you started later?'

'Oh definitely.' Draco said before pulling Harry into another kiss. It was even harder to break away a second time but they did, to find everyone staring at them.

Ron was blushing red from the tips of his hair. 'That was really hot.'

Draco smirked. 'Thank you for that assessment Mr Weasley but he's all mine!' And with that he put a possessive arm around Harry's waist and led him into the Great Hall.

They caused quite a stir. Even though everyone had known they were going together they still stared.

The decorations were completely…tacky. Black paper bats flying around the heads of the teachers and students, the floating pumpkins Harry had seen in first year. The walls were draped in black, the tables in orange and the enchanted ceiling showed a perfectly stormy sky. It was tacky, but cool.

Most of the teachers were sat down at a couple of tables chatting between themselves, Professor Snape was already knocking back the shots. Lupin seemed intent on matching him. Professor Sprout and McGonagall seemed to be slightly inebriated and getting all giggly, which was just weird, over Madam Hooch's new hat. Harry shook his head, the prank war must have hit the teachers nerves harder than he'd thought it had.

He turned his head back to his date to find the blonde god watching him intently. Draco was dressed as a prince. A Prince but still with enough hints of wizarding attire to pass muster in a pureblood crowd. He wore a light blue double breasted coat with silver trim, adornments and catches. His pants were old-fashioned in style, sea blue in colour. Even his shoes matched. He reminded Harry slightly of a Georgian Gentlemen, just not as extravagantly dressed and without the stupid wig and the make-up. He hadn't gelled his hair back this night, he'd let it float free. His platinum blonde locks caught the light and the reflections of the colours of both their outfits, giving it an ethereal quality.

His grey eyes were stormy but not from anger as he had so often seen them but from lust. His eyes held a warmth that shouldn't be possible in such a cold colour. The smile he received was blinding.

'Care to dance My Lady?'

Harry not trusting himself to speak just nodded demurely and held out his arm for Draco to take. Draco led him straight to the centre of the dance floor, students parting to watch them pass. Harry knew they remembered the last time they'd seen him dance, he was remembering it too. But he didn't feel so self conscious standing with his arms wrapped around Draco, his date leading him. He felt much more comfortable than when he had awkwardly wheeled Parvati around this floor in fourth year. They started out dancing with some distance between their bodies, but their eyes never left each others and their hands touched constantly. With each song they inched closer together until they were parted by a bare inch.

When a slow song came Draco seized his chance and pulled Harry into his arms, his hands slipping around the silk clad waist clutching Harry's body to his. He was pleasantly surprised when Harry immediately slipped his hands around his neck, bringing their lips almost within touching distance.

Draco knew Harry had been the one to ask him out but that didn't mean he would allow Draco to set the pace. So far Harry had allowed him to take the lead. And Draco didn't want to push his luck by pushing for a kiss. _He'd wait for Harry to make the first move._

_What's he waiting for?_ Harry thought. _How many times do I have to lick my lips, isn't that a clear enough invitation? Oh sod it!_

Draco was startled by Harry's sudden movement, the shock of lips touching his almost sent him reeling. Those wonderful, warm, pliable lips moulded to his own like a mirror image. If either of them had been in any doubt of the rightness of their attraction, the feelings the kiss evoked had never been felt before by either of them. And in Draco's case that was telling, over the years he had been on many dates and kissed many men to try and get Harry Potter out of his head.

In that moment Draco realised that all of those meaningless affairs had been pointless, he'd been lost for years. He'd wanted Harry for years, even as far back as first year. Though the need back then had been something other than what it was now. He'd thought it lust when in third year, in fourth it was serious attraction, since then he'd tried not to think of it at all. But it had grown even as he denied it. Grown into something infinitely stronger and more powerful than the rational thoughts that told him that his parents would not approve. Their union, to a former follower of the dark was a desecration of not only them but all they had believed in for decades.

His Father was in Azkaban, but his Mother wasn't. He would likely be disowned and he marvelled at the fact that something that had worried him for so long was now no more than a passing thought in his mind.

He loved Harry and finally it seemed they could try and make a go of a relationship. He didn't need his parents money, he could live without that, but living without Harry? No, that he couldn't do.

They danced together for a long time, stopping only for a short while to eat or drink or chat with somebody who would not be denied. They were basking in each others presence, so intent upon each other that it was long passed the hour at which the younger years were forced to their beds that they finally noticed them gone. When they finally brought themselves out of each others eyes they saw how the party had changed.

With the younger years gone, the fifth, sixth and seventh years, along with the teachers had let their hair down completely and brought a wildness to Hogwarts not seen since the departure of the Weasley twins.

Balloons and streamers fell from the ceilings in clouds, the pumpkins emitted a cacophony of random sounds. Pounding base, long Guitar riffs and rousing drum beats seemed to surround them. Where they reached ears leaving mayhem in their wake, random people were singing equally random songs, dancing and jumping about in a variety of exuberance.

They finally had something to celebrate, those who had been hit hardest in the war. Those younger students living more sheltered lives, regulated and protected from the darkness of the world by their parents. But those students who had been at Hogwarts the longest, those who had almost experienced every event of the war, from a distance but still present at the time were finally free to forget their fears. And as most if not all of the teachers had fought for the longest, they were celebrating the hardest.

It was barely 11:30 but Flitwick and a couple of lightweight Hufflepuffs were already passed out under a table, some of them snoring loudly. Madam Hooch was three sheets to the wind dancing a strange hop-skippy number with one of her many brooms.

McGonagall and Dumbledore were sat at the teachers table, hammering their fists on the wood and yelling at each other. And Snape…Snape who was most clearly out of it was standing stationary in the middle of the dance floor and being supported by an equally gone Lupin, who didn't seem to care that Snape was drooling on his shoulder.

They reminded Harry of a pyramid, they were clearly either unconscious or too tired to care what was happening to them, their bodies swaying together lightly at a complete counter-point to the music. Harry could do nothing but shake his head at that, there was no way he was going to go and shake the two men and suggest they go to bed. Separate beds! He so didn't need that image.

Draco's hands drew him away from his perusal of the hall.

'What are you thinking about?' the blonde asked.

Harry feeling a little reckless said. 'Your Godfather and mine naked in bed together.' Draco's faces suddenly had a greyish tinge.

'I really didn't need to know that.'

Harry smirked. 'Didn't do anything for me either, so I thought I shouldn't be the only one with that stuck in my head.'

'You are evil Harry.' Draco moaned.

'Aaaawwww and now I feel bad.' Harry said snuggling closer and kissing Draco's neck.

'Well you should.' Draco gasped. 'You better be thinking about making it up to me.'

'Well, I was going to take off this robe once the younger years left but now I'm not so sure.'

Draco's eyes lit up. 'Take off that robe?' he asked.

'Uh huh, I have something a little…shorter on under here.'

Draco growled. 'How short?'

Harry smirked, took Draco's hand and guided it down his waist and over his arse until the hem of his outfit could be felt beneath the robe, about an inch under his cheek.

Draco growled again and pulled Harry closer. 'That view is mine, no one else's. Understand? Mine!' That last was said with a particularly hard grasp of Harry's ass.

Harry moaned. 'Yes!'

'Good.'

'Draco, take me out of here.'

'Where do you want to go Harry?' Draco asked still revolving them on the spot.

'Your room.' Draco stopped dead.

'Are you sure?'

Harry nodded against his shoulder. 'I want you.'

Draco growled again, it was a sound Harry was quickly becoming addicted to. He took Harry's hand and pulled him unresistingly from the hall. Hardly anyone seemed to notice their exit.

Harry was in heaven every few moments Draco would stop, pull him into his arms and kiss him senseless before they moved on again. There were a couple of times when Draco chose a bad spot in which to stop, he stopped them at the top of the stairs to the dungeons which almost resulted not only in a sudden stop but a short drop.

The other time they were outside the potions classroom, snogging quite happily and Peeves just had to choose that moment to come zooming by and pelt them with chalk. They headed off much quicker than they had the last time and ducked into the Slytherin Common room and almost ran to the boy's corridor.

The Slytherin's were lucky, each of them had their own rooms. Which was a good thing because a few of them seemed to have forgotten the silencing charms.

The moment they were through the door, Draco pushed him up against it and attacked his mouth. Harry responded quickly, lifting his legs to wrap them around Draco's waist, his arms wrapping around Draco's neck. Draco rubbed against him making him moan.

Draco's hands slipped down to splay across Harrys arse cheeks. Kneading them gently as he thrust his hips forward sharply, causing Harry to gasp into their kiss. After a while Draco lowered Harry's legs and parted their lips. He pushed Harry against the wall, taking in the other man's now ravished appearance. The lightly blushed cheeks now flaming, the lips thick and swollen, the hair mussed and wild but still smooth. The slightly glazed look in the eyes, the way his shoulders rested against the door, his spine arching, his hips thrusting forward, panting slightly, he was truly a picture.

Draco slid his hands slowly up Harry's sides, caressing the smooth fabric and the smooth skin beneath it, he trailed his hands lightly to the buttons at the centre that he slipped from their holes with barely a touch. Harry was watching him intently, the look in his eyes sending tingles down Draco's spine.

With each slipped button, more fabric was revealed. The blue green dress robe giving way to almost the exact same colour beneath, perhaps just a shade more blue, finally finished with the buttons Draco stood back to get a good look at the prize in front of him.

The robe was hanging from Harry's shoulder's revealing slim straps and a low neckline. The golden skin blazed in the low light of the dungeons. Harry's hair had tumbled down over one shoulder, making him appear slightly vulnerable.

The chemise Harry was wearing was quite short, revealing ultra smooth, long, golden legs that seemed to go on forever, ending in beautiful feet that were gently arched in high heeled platforms, the nail polish twinkling on the edge of perfect golden toes. Harry's hands reached out to him, he had taken too long staring.

Seeing the nail polish glinting on Harry's fingernails, he took his hand and brought them to his mouth, kissing each digit lightly. Harry gasped, his eye's closing slightly at the tenderness of the gesture. Draco swirled his tongue around the digit in his mouth, loving the way Harry's clear emerald eyes seemed to cloud in passion. He paid particular attention to the nails. He knew the polish was Harry's inspiration for the costume and since he loved the costume it only made sense to pay homage to the inspiration.

Harry had finally had enough of Draco's teasing and tugged Draco up for a kiss. The kiss was heated and made Harry's knee's buckle.

Draco lifted Harry up bridal style and carried him over to the bed, pecking him lightly on the lips with every step he took while Harry's hands carded in his hair. He laid Harry on the bed before climbing on to join him. As he was doing so Harry shrugged out of his robe and tossed it to the side before lying back coyly and beckoning Draco to him with a crooked finger.

Draco sighed and smiled lightly as he traced the skin of Harry's toned thigh before descending to capture the man's lips like Harry had wanted. The sight of Harry on his back, one leg bent at the knee still wearing that enticing footwear, the other leg resting lightly on its side, open and inviting, gods he couldn't describe what it did to him. The edge of the chemise barely covered Harry's crotch which was straining the material of his thong.

_Oh god!_ Draco thought, he wanted to go slow, make this special but Harry was making this so hard. That chemise was totally sinful, the way it left Harry's shoulders bare, hugged his pectorals and flared slightly around his hips. He shivered.

'You are so beautiful.' He said before kissing Harry again. Harry responded immediately, wrapping his legs around Draco's waist and rubbing their erections together. They both broke away gasping.

'As much as I hate to say it, I want this off.' Draco said fingering the chemise. Harry just smiled and raised his arms. Draco pushed the thin material up slowly, finally pulling it off, setting it reverently aside and sitting back to stare at Harry. Harry was wearing nothing now bar a light blue thong.

He was beautiful. Every inch of his skin was smooth, hairless and golden. Draco smiled before sliding down the bed and kissing Harry's rippling abdomen. He moved lower, tonguing the straps of the thong. He nibbled on Harry's inner thigh before trailing his lips down the legs until he reached the straps of his shoes. He pulled away and began undoing the buckle. He slipped the show off cradling the foot before kissing the arch and moving on to the toes.

Draco had never been much of a foot person but the sight of Harry's feet dressed up to the nines with their sexy shoes and shiny nail polish made his head reel. _Oh god!_ he thought as he slipped his lips around the largest golden toe, the warmth of his mouth making Harry's body arch and a low sultry moan escape his lips.

Draco pulled away and grinned. 'Do you like that Harry?' he asked, following his words with a lick to Harry's arch.

'Yes!' Harry hissed, throwing his head to the side.

'Hhhhmmm.' Draco purred. 'I didn't know feet could be so responsive.'

Harry chucked. 'You have no idea.' His breath hitched on the last word at a particularly delicious swipe of Draco's tongue. Draco pulled away and moved to the other foot repeating the process. Once he'd dealt with the other shoe and after more teasing he moved back up Harry's body, kissing and licking as he went.

As he was sucking on Harry's collarbone a whisper caught his ear. 'Love you.'

Draco's head shot up, catching the green eyes of his soon to be lover. His lips broke into a smile. 'Love you too.' He said with a tender stroke of Harry's cheek.

Seeing Harry smile and push his cheek into _his_ touch seemed to make something snap inside Draco. His lips were on Harry's before he could blink. Harry pushing up against him trying to get more contact, as desperate as Draco was.

Draco pulled back to tug at his own buttons. For a moment Harry's eyes flashed darker, revealing in their depths the power needed to defeat a dark lord and almost instantly both of them were completely naked, all their clothes in a neat pile on a chair.

Draco smirked. 'Well, that's handy.' Harry sighed into their kiss only to moan in disappointment when Draco again slipped away. Draco moved back down the bed eagerly, his eye's on Harry's weeping erection.

He wrapped a hand around it and gave a quick tug, Harry keened loudly his back arching off the bed. Draco smirked at the power he now held before dropping and taking Harry's cock into his mouth. He sucked lightly on the head, swirling his tongue every so often before descending an inch and back up. Harry was clawing at the sheets, his hands fisting in the silky fabric of Draco's bed. He moaned loudly whilst Draco purred around his organ the vibrations almost making him cum.

Draco sensing this moved away, he crawled up the bed and gave Harry a quick kiss before rummaging in his bedside table's draw and bringing out a pot of lube. He unscrewed the lid his eyes firmly fixed on Harry's causing the other man to shiver at his intense gave. He took out a generous amount, coating his fingers liberally before moving his hand down to Harry's opening. He bent over, kissing Harry intensely while pushing his finger forward to breach Harry's opening. He smiled into their kiss as Harry gasped, spreading his legs further.

Draco added a second finger, the in and out motion of his hands lulling and calming. He never took his eyes from Harry's as the brunette settled himself back into the pillows, relaxed and trusting, the blue in his hair catching the light. That look was shattered when his fingers found Harry's prostrate. His fingers grazed the little nub, the reaction was intense, Harry's back and necked arched, his mouth open and gasping as he rolled his head from side to side and tried to bare down on Draco's fingers seeking more of that wonderful feeling. He made sure to hit that spot on every inward thrust, leaving Harry unable to make any sound other than a moan.

He added a third finger quickly, impatient to be inside his lover.

'Draco…luv…need you.' Harry gasped.

Draco didn't need to be told twice, removing his fingers and ignoring Harry's whimper he slicked up his cock and positioned it at Harry's entrance. He grasped both of Harry's hands, holding them against the bed as he slowly slid forward.

Harry sucked in a breath as he felt Draco's cock at his entrance, he pushed down wanting it inside him, only stopping when it was.

When his cock slipped past the tight ring of muscle Draco moaned. He pushed forward until he was fully sheathed, pausing to regain his composure and allow Harry to get accustomed, they kissed lightly for a few minutes. Draco didn't remove his lips when he thrust forward, Harry moaned against him his back arching. Draco swivelled his hips slightly, searching…he knew he'd found it when Harry cried out.

Taking that as his cue Draco thrust harder. Harry groaned and wrapped his legs around Draco's waist. Harry moaned loudly as Draco slid in further.

Draco knowing he was close wrapped his hand around Harry's cock and pumped it in time to his thrusts. He loved the sounds Harry made, they echoed in the dungeon seeming more like unearthly moans not of this world. And since the feelings Harry was evoking in him weren't of this world either, he thought it matched. God it was amazing what crap came into your mind when you were intoxicated on pleasure.

They came together loudly, both of them screaming each others names. The intense lassitude they had felt spread, lulling them into sleep. Draco just had enough time to pull out and then pull an already sleeping Harry close to him before succumbing himself.

Harry woke up completely relaxed, a feeling he only associated with release. He felt a head on his chest, the smell of the other mans hair reaching his nose. He smiled, knowing who was beside him.

'Morning sleepy head.' A sleepy voice said.

'Sorry did I wake you?' Harry asked opening his eyes to see Draco's blonde head tilt up to look at him.

'I've been awake for a while I just kept nodding back off.'

Harry chuckled. 'So you were asleep then?'

Draco pouted. 'Well if you want to get technical.'

Harry laughed and kissed the blonde on the mouth. 'Want to go get some breakfast?' Harry asked.

Draco sighed and sat up, turning to face Harry, he saw a flicker of pain cross the other mans features so he hastened to reassure him.

'Harry where are we at now?'

'What do you mean?' Hrry asked, relaxing slightly.

'I've tried everything I could think of to get you Harry. I'd almost given up hope when you came to me yourself. And now that I've got you I don't want to let you go.'

Harry smiled and hugged Draco to his chest. 'Good. Cause I don't want you to let me go either. I'm definitely not letting you go.'

Draco smiled, relaxing into the embrace before turning his head to capture Harry's lips in a sweet kiss.

'So was that whole Weasley thing a way to get me too?' Harry smirked.

Draco blushed. 'Well, you always seemed to like the Weasley girl, I mean…well, it seemed like a good idea at the time.'

Harry smiled and kissed Draco again. He then sobered.

'Ok, we have a slight problem.'

Draco panicked. 'What?'

'Uh, the only clothes I have here are girls clothes.'

Draco chucked. 'Well I don't think I mind everyone knowing that you now belong to me. But only I get to see you like that anymore.' He smiled slightly. 'You can wear one of my robes, they should fit you. I will even let you transfigure the badge and tie into Gryffindor colours.'

Harry smirked. 'Good sir, thou art so generous.' Draco just cuffed him upside the head before kissing him again.

Two weeks later Harry was sat at the Gryffindor table eating his breakfast. He was looking at a load of photos someone had taken at the Halloween party.

Some of them were rather priceless.

One showed Snape and Lupin curled up together unconscious in a corner. The Lupin in the picture kept trying to pull the Snape closer, the Snape kept pushing him away before finally giving in.

There was one labelled 'the war of dead quidditch players', which showed Ron and Seamus in ripped Gryffindor Red's squaring off against Zabini and Nott in ripped Slytherin green's.

There was one of Hermione in between Pansy Parkinson ('So that's where she got the new love of make-up from!') and surprisingly enough…Neville Longbottom. The three of them actually made quite a cute couple.

There was of course one of the two of them, hell there were a lot of those. One's of them meeting on the stairwell, Harry smiling coyly, Draco seeming to eat him up with his eyes. Others of them dancing, Harry's bare legs easily seen.

'Well, that ones got to go.' A voice behind him said. He turned to find Draco looking at the photo of them dancing. 'Only I get to see those legs.' He growled possessively, before giving Harry a quick kiss and joining his boyfriend at the Gryffindor table for breakfast.

Harry smiled to himself. He loved when Draco acted like that. He went back to his breakfast and if he leaned slightly against a warm body next to him, then who cared.

It was a little while later, the two of them had finished their breakfasts but Draco was insisting they wait for the post owls. Looking around the room he couldn't believe how much things had changed since the party.

The house tables were much more relaxed now, oh pranks were still going on but not with the same ferocity that had been evident before. The party had really allowed for a break in tensions. Several new inter-house friendships had sprung up, making Dumbledore's goal of house-unity seem much more likely. One of the most sensational being Lupin and Snape, though it was obvious it wasn't beyond friendship yet, it didn't stop Lupin from trying. And Snape was slowly giving in much like he had in the photo.

Just then the post owls burst into the room. And Harry saw his own Hedwig and Draco's eagle owl Scorpious carrying a large package towards them. They landed in front of them and after taking some bacon flew off together. Harry narrowed is eyes, there was something going on there too.

He turned his attention to Draco, only to see the blonde looking at him expectantly. He then noticed the package had been pushed in front of him. He'd assumed it was something Draco had ordered for himself.

'It's for our two week anniversary.' Draco said softly.

Harry was shocked. 'Draco…I…I didn't know we were doing that, I…I haven't gotten you anything.' Harry said panicking.

Draco pulled him into a hug. 'Oh Harry, you didn't have to get me anything, this is just something I just wanted to do for you.'

Harry sighed closing his eyes. Then Draco spoke again and Harry heard the smirk in his voice. 'Then again this is for me as well.'

Curious now, Harry pulled back to look in the box. He opened it and under a very thick layer of tissue paper, were…what must have been a hundred different bottles of nail polish. Quite a few were blue but there were some other colours. Knowing what Draco intended he blushed before turning to his boyfriend and kissing him on the lips.

'Love you.' He whispered.

'Love you too.' Was said after a tender kiss to his temple.

'So Mr Potter, care to spend the rest of this Saturday in bed with me?' Draco smirked.

Harry smiled tenderly, before pushing the blonde away. 'Hhhmmm if I'm to do that then I need to call back at Gryffindor tower, get a shower and a change of clothes. When you said that last week I was still in your room the next night.'

Draco smiled evilly before kissing Harry's neck. 'Well, I'm not complaining.'

'Neither am I.' Harry answered breathlessly. 'Give me ten minutes.' He said pulling away.

'Ok, I'll be waiting for you.' And with one last kiss Draco pulled away and walked out of the Great Hall, but as usual the blonde did something that made Harry's chest go all warm and fuzzy. Draco the Slytherin ice prince, famous for his cold mask, kept looking back at him, Harry Potter, smiling and blowing kisses. He smiled hugging himself, before taking a quick sip of his pumpkin juice and gathering the box into his arms.

'Er, where are you going?' Hermione asked, from her position further down the table with Pansy and Neville.

'I'm going to go get primped and polished for a day spent in bed with my boyfriend.' Harry said, before heading off, leaving a couple of smirking Gryffindors and Slytherins in his wake. As he was walking out the door he looked up at the staff table, he saw Professor Snape promptly down his coffee, which he knew to contain whiskey and plant his lips firmly on Lupins. Harry shook his head he definitely didn't want to think about that right now. He had a gorgeous blonde to think about.

Now what colour should he wear? He had a lovely silk negligee that should go perfectly with the bottle of rose polish Draco had just given him. But then again he could go for the purple…or the black…hhhhmmmm, decisions, decisions…

Maybe the white…

_AN...Well what do you think?_

_I was going for a happy medium between possessive and loving Draco, did I pull it off? Oh and coy and teasing Harry. Did it work, let me know. This has to be the longest one shot I've written. So please drop me a review._


End file.
